1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mammography apparatus configured to image a breast using X-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus configured to obtain an image of an inside of an object using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays to the object, detects X-rays transmitted through the object, and can image an inside of the object in a noninvasive manner. Medical X-ray imaging apparatuses may be used to diagnose injuries, diseases and the like inside the object that cannot be identified externally.
A mammography apparatus among X-ray imaging apparatuses can image a breast of a woman using X-rays. Doctors may view the captured image and diagnose a risk of breast cancer developing.
The mammography apparatus compresses biological tissues inside the breast, radiates X-rays to the breast, and obtains an image. The mammography apparatus may include a compression paddle capable of compressing the breast and an X-ray detecting unit.
The mammography apparatus may perform tomosynthesis. Tomosynthesis is a 3D breast imaging technique for obtaining several cross-sectional images by radiating X-rays to the breast at various angles, unlike general mammography in which X-rays are radiated to the breast at a predetermined angle and a 2D projection image is obtained.